Far Away World
by Harley Grace
Summary: Batman is condemned by a mysterious Guardian to be sent to a parallel Earth, in order to bring back 'The Balance'. But plans quickly change when Catwoman takes his place instead without his knowledge or consent, and loses her memory. How will the Dark Knight cope with the loss? There's only one thing that keeps him going; he will stop at nothing to get her back. EDITED! Kind of OOC
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Dove wings rustled as they took flight; below them, two voices pierced through the darkness of the night, one pleading and the other as emotionless and empty as a grave.

"Please, you can't just _take_ him!"

"It needs to be done. The balance has been disturbed and must be replenished."

"That's crazy! He'll lose everything he ever knew!"

"He'll still have his memories-"

"Making it all the more worse for him, can't you see? There has to be another way…"

"I am sorry, but the balance has been shaken and must be restored to its prior state. Someone needs to cross over to the parallel universe if chaos is to be avoided."

"And why must it be him?" She demanded, hands on hips.

"He is one of the most meaningful people of this world."

"Which is exactly why he _can't_ leave! His whole life revolves around this city! He has dedicated his _mind_ and _body_ to protect it. You can't just simply take that away from him…" A sudden idea came to her mind. A crazy, reckless idea. "You… you could take me instead."

"You?" The voice finally portrayed feeling, even if it was only surprise.

"Yes. I'll take his place." She cursed her suddenly stinging eyes.

"That is very admirable of you, young one." He contemplated, and seemed deep in thought. "For your act of selflessness I shall grant you one wish before I send you to the other universe. It is the least I can do."

"One wish…" She was surprised, but did not question the turn of events. There was momentary silence as she thought, and finally reached a decision. "Take my memory away. Make me forget." She concealed the plea that was hidden in that simple request.

"Why would you ask this of me?"

"Because I would not be able to live-I would not be able to _function_- if I were to remember him, but know that I'd never, ever be able to see or touch him again…" Her vulnerability was beginning to show as her controlled state began to crumble.

"Wouldn't he think the same of you? Would he, as you say it, 'no be able to function' if you were to leave now?"

She was taken aback by this. "I believe not. He is strong. He will endure. And I fear he doesn't love me as much as I love him." The whisper cut through the smoke filled air.

"You are mistaken there, my dear. But it is time now. Prepare yourself." He raised his arms, which were long and bony.

Selina said her goodbyes. It felt strange; she'd imaged how she might leave this world, ran situations through her head at when she couldn't sleep, but never had she thought that she would be leaving this world _alive_.

All memories would be wiped away from her. Would she be a completely different person? Would she have a different character? All her experiences that shaped and formed what she was today, whether big or small, would be gone.

Yet she knew this was the right choice.

There was a flash of blinding white light as the man grasped her pale wrist with his even paler hand, and the next thing she knew, she was falling.

Falling.

Falling.

Falling.

_Forgive me, Bruce, for every pain that I've inflicted on you. Your future is better off without me._

* * *

_**Just an update to everyone: I've looked through all my chapters, and found that they are absolutely horrible. Idk what happened, must have been what people call 'writers block'. I hope you find my improvements and editing more to your liking ;) - Harley Grace**_


	2. Denial

**CHAPTER 1- DENIAL**

He ran, his midnight black cape billowing behind him in black waves. He'd never run so fast in his entire life. His lungs constricted as he aimed his grapple gun towards the building, and let himself get pulled up by the force of the wire.

He let go with precision in timing, and spread out his cape to softly guide his landing on the roof. It was deserted.

"_Damn…_" His thoughts threatened to drag him down as worry after worry poisoned his mind. The tracer he had planted on her disappeared without a sign, the main source of all his sudden anxiety.

There was no possible explanation… unless, of course, she'd found it. He didn't want to face her wrath if that were the case.

"You are too late." A voice from the shadows suddenly disturbed his trail of thoughts. He spun around, Batarang in hand.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" He demanded in his rough, harsh tone.

"I? I am merely the Guardian of the Bridges. The bridges that connect one universe," a figure clad in grey stepped out of the darkness which licked around his heels, "to the other." His voice was velvety soft, yet void of any feeling.

Batman drank in his broad, tall frame as he calculated all possible scenarios through his mind. His eyes widened behind the white lenses of his cowl as he'd reached his face… or lack thereof.

The mysterious man was literally faceless; a black, empty void was where it should have been.

"Where is Catwoman? What have you done?!" Batman all but growled. He did not like the unknown man in front of him one bit; heck, he despised any form of magic in general. Assuming, of course, if his claim was true.

"She was here." The soft voice replied as he hovered above the roof. The shadows desperately tried to cling onto him as he swiftly circled around the defensive Batman. "But now, I'm afraid to say, she has passed on to a different world."

"I don't understand…" That was definitely something, coming from the world's greatest detective. His insides twisted as a horrible thought occurred to him. "Do you mean she's d-"

"No, no." The man waved his pale hand. "You interpret my words wrongly. What she did was a necessary act. At first you were supposed to go, you see."

"No, I _don't '_see'." Batman growled, as he rapidly became frustrated and impatient. "Go? _Go where_?"

"It was your fault. Unintentionally of course." The cloaked Guardian peered over the edge of the roof as some drunken men left a bar. "Someone from a parallel universe came here, and battled you. But he fell- and died. It was an accident, I understand."

Batman stared at the man with wide eyes. He rarely found himself caught off guard, which had been happening today more often than he could count.

The man was referring to a battle he recently had with a mysterious foe a few nights ago… one who hadn't heeded Batman's warning, and had fallen to his death.

"I still don't see how this has anything to do with me, or Se- Catwoman for a matter of fact."

"This man was of vital importance to the other world. He was never meant to be here. But it was an accident, you see. He had somehow found a way to travel here." The man glided over the edge of the roof, and looked up at the starry night sky.

"The balance in his world had to be restored. Someone had to fill his space. I had originally intended to send you." He said turning to a tense Batman. "But then she showed up. She demanded to know why I was here. So I told her."

Fear spread through Batman's heart; fear at understanding where the story was going. For once he wished he weren't a detective. He didn't want to believe it though. He couldn't. It wasn't possible.

"When she found out that you were going to be cast into the parallel universe- well, she offered herself up. Very noble of her, and so young as well. I was merciful, and accepted."

At that moment he felt his entire world shatter into a million scattered shards. He felt _physical_ pain as his heart beat rapidly, making it hard for him to provide his body with the air it desperately begged for.

"Are you meaning to say," he managed to choke out, "that Selina gave herself up to take my place in this parallel world?" He didn't need his answer. He already knew. The nod of confirmation he received was all it took for his knees to unwillingly buckle out from beneath him.

He fell to the floor, and could not will himself to stand up. He opted to burying his face into his gloved hands. His eyes stung, and he gritted his teeth fiercely to overcome the sudden waves of emotion that had crashed down on him without warning.

"Perhaps it is only right if I share this with you; her memories have been removed."

She'd forgotten him. God, she'd _forgotten_ him. That's when he broke. Hot, angry tears streaked down from behind his cowl and fell. His whole body shook from forcing himself to stay in control; a futile attempt.

"I wouldn't worry Dark Knight." The voice was but a whisper traveling with the wind. "I believe that no matter what," It began to fade as the sun slowly crept from behind the towers of Gotham City "you will always have a place in her heart."

The wind rustled, and he could barely make out the last tormenting whisper that penetrated his aching heart. "In fact- I believe you already have _all_ of it."

Batman's head snapped up. The cloaked man had vanished.


	3. Helpless

**CHAPTER 2- HELPLESS**

_It was never meant to be this way._

* * *

Alfred was worried, nothing different there mind you, but he was more worried than usual. Bruce hadn't come back to the Batcave, and 6am was drawing nearer and nearer. It was too late an hour for the Batman to work unseen.

Dawn had already come, and sleepy Gothamites were waking up to head to work, school, or other destinations that required their presence.

He paced anxiously, something he seldom did. Dick came bounding down the stairs in his bathrobe to access the main computer, humming a joyful tune while he did so. When he saw Alfred, he paused in his steps, and stopped mid-tune.

Alfred was _pacing_… something that should never ever be taken lightly. He turned to find Dick staring at him dumbstruck.

"I hardly find it pleasurable to be stared at with such an appalling expression, Master Richard."

"Sorry Alfred." Dick said as an apologetic grin spread across his face. "I came down to do some research on a case I've been investigating. But mainly, I came looking for you… because I'm hungry."

"Breakfast will have to wait, I fear." Alfred said as he continued his pacing. The grin vanished as alarm bells rang through Dick's head.

"I'm guessing by your impatience that Bruce hasn't returned home yet. Am I right?"

"You are indeed, sir. And I fear that something has happened. He's never this late-"

The roar of the Batmobile was heard over the sound of the waterfall as its approaching headlights suddenly glinted through the cave. Alfred visibly sighed in relief, and stood up straight as he waited for his Master to emerge from the car.

Except that he didn't. The doors didn't move an inch.

Alfred flashed Dick a quizzical look with an undertone of worry, and together they made their way to the black car. Dick tried to peer through the black tainted windows, knowing already that he would be unsuccessful.  
"Bruce?" His muffled voice was heard inside the car through the thick windows. "Bruce, are you in there? Are you hurt?" There was no response.

"Screw this, I'm opening those doors with the computer." Dick bounded back up the stairs, and typed away on the main computer. He activated the command to open the doors of the Batmobile; they swung open the moment he pushed down the button.

Alfred cast his eyes over a slumped over Bruce, looking for any injuries. He sighed in relief for the second time when he saw none- other than the usual bruises that were surely already blooming under his Kevlar armor.

"Master Wayne, are you all right?" Alfred asked when he noticed that Bruce didn't stir. To his sudden horror though, Bruce swiftly jumped out of the car, and _pushed_ him aside. When he flung his cowl back, Alfred was met with empty eyes.

"Sir, what happened?" Alfred stood aghast.

Bruce merely walked by him into one of the secluded areas of the cave, this one being where he would brood the most, and wouldn't come out for days. His footsteps were heavy, as if the simple act of walking took far too much effort and strength.

But Dick would have none of it. "Bru-" He began, but jumped back at Bruce's sudden shout of fury.

"LEAVE ME!" The two words bounced around the caverns of the cave; the bats stirred in agitation.

Dick was shocked beyond belief, to say the least. He'd never ever in his life seen Bruce act that way before. He went to stand beside Alfred, and together they watched an agonizingly pained Batman get swallowed up by darkness.

* * *

The elevator doors binged open, permitting two baffled and slightly horrified figures to step into the hallway of Wayne manor.

"Master Richard." Alfred said in a shaky voice as they walked into one of the countless sitting rooms of the mansion. "I fear something terrible must have happened. I've never seen him in such a state – at least not since…" Alfred's eyes glazed over as he relived a memory from the past. "Since his parents died." He finished through his suddenly thick throat.

He cleared it in annoyance. "Even though he was a little boy, I can clearly see the similarities between his behavior. We _must_ get someone to talk to him. I fear the case is that urgent."

"You saw him Alfred. That would be a suicide mission." Dick said bitterly. "What about Leslie? She was there for him then, perhaps she can help him now."

"Leslie is currently not in town." Alfred paced. "She has a very ill patient that recently moved, but wishes to have her insight. No, we'll need to find someone else."

"Perhaps Clark would talk to him." Alfred froze at the suggested idea.

"It would be worth a shot." Alfred nodded in approval. Dick patted him comfortingly on the back.

"It'll be alright, Alfred. He'll be alright."

* * *

Selina blinked. There was a lot of light; it bothered her immensely. Realizing that she was on uneven ground, she sat up with a groan. Her back ached, which prompted her to stretch, much like a cat.

Gathering her surroundings, she realized that was on in fact lying on a field of grass; swings and seesaws in need of oiling were scattered about. And lastly, there were people around her. _A lot_ of people.

Some faltered in their steps to stare at her with wide eyes, as if she were an astounding museum artefact. Others laughed at the sight of her, making her cringe as she was subjected to a lot of pointing and jeering.

Feeling extremely uncomfortable and humiliated for reasons she could not tell, Selina stood up and hastily began making her way through the park, keeping her head low.

_How the hell did I get here? And what the hell am I wearing?_

She looked down at her skin-tight suit, and a blush crept up her cheeks; so this was the source of all the unwanted attention and derision. She felt incredibly and embarrassingly out of place.

"OI! It isn't Halloween yet!" Someone shouted, resulting in an eruption of snickering and laughing all around her. Her cheeks flamed red as she blushed even more, if that were even possible.

She picked up her pace and began walking faster, until she was almost jogging. How did she get here? She couldn't remember. In fact she couldn't remember much at all.

_My name is Selina Kyle,_ she thought. Good. That was at least something. _I'm from Gotham City. _That was also useful. _And… I don't know anything else. Or at least I can't remember anything else._

She huffed in annoyance. _What the hell am I supposed to do now?_

"Excuse me," she mustered up the courage to talk to a man passing by, a father by the look of kids he was towing along. "Could you tell me where Gotham City is?"

"Nice act lady." The man laughed, though this time she knew that it was not done in mockery but in genuine amusement. "Is this some special theme for the park today or something? My children absolutely love Superman! Is there one of him here too?"

"Uhh." Was all she could say as her mind battled to come up with a proper response.

"Your costume is absolutely stunning! If only my wife wore something like that _every _day. It's the realest Catwoman costume I've ever seen."

"Right. Catwoman."

"Yeah. You _are_ supposed to be Catwoman, right?"

"Uh- Yes. Yes, absolutely!" She nodded vigorously. Might as well go along with it instead of looking like some kind of lunatic.

"Well, my compliments to whoever worked on that costume. It's absolutely brilliant." And with that he walked off, his kids trying to keep up behind him.

"Daddy, why did you say I liked Superman? I like _Batman_!" One of the younger boys whined and pouted as they departed.

"Sorry Connor, I got muddled up. Your brothers like Superman…" Their voices trailed away.

_Batman? Superman? Catwoman? What on earth…_

And so Selina walked around, asking anyone and everyone she could for help. Towards the end of the day she really did begin to feel like the madwoman everyone made her out to be. She thanked whoever was watching over her for the fact that her face was at least covered by the mask.

By nightfall no help had come. It was eerily quiet and empty in the park. The trees rustled as a cool breeze swept through, picking up the neglected leaves on the side walk and danced playfully with them.

With a sigh of defeat, Selina fell to the ground and sobbed all her pent up stress and worry out.


	4. Inner Demons

**CHAPTER 3 – INNER DEMONS  
**

A lot of tinkering and crashing emitted from the Batcave. Superman could already hear it miles away, and only grew more anxious. He tried to fly faster.

He had received a phone call from Dick two days before, but regretted to admit that he had only heard the leftover message a few minutes ago after Lois informed him on her way out to the Daily Planet.

He didn't like the concern in Dick's voice, as it was rarely shown. If there was something the notorious Nightwing couldn't handle, then something must have been very off.

"Bruce?" Clark's voice echoed throughout the vast cave as he swooped in through the waterfall. His only reply was a crash of clanking metal. "Bruce, Dick called me. He's worried about you."

No reply. Not that he'd expected one…

Clark sighed and landed next to the main computer, which was displaying complicated blueprints and plans. Not too far away was Bruce, working on a large, circular structure. Cables were wired together in complex braids, and scraps of metal and bolts kept them in place. More tangled wires hung in strips over the metal frame, and all shapes and sizes of scrap pieces littered the floor.

"What on earth are you doing?" Clark looked at the large metal circle, perplexed and also fascinated. He rarely saw Bruce work on anything technical.

"Building a portal that'll enable me to travel to different parallel universes." Bruce replied simply, his eyes focused on bringing two different colored wires together. His voice was empty and void of any emotion.

"Okay…And why would you do that?" He inquired with a lifted brow. "Bruce, if Dick has been worried because you've been holed up in here for days on end, working on some machi-"

"Clark, just go away."

"And since when do I listen to you? Bruce, we're all just worried about you. Heck,_ I'm_ worried because Dick is worried and actually asking for help, which basically happens… well, _never_."

He stubbornly walked up to Bruce, who hadn't paused his tinkering for even a second. "And he asked me to come and talk to you. What is going on that even he can't handle?" The wires sparked, and he swore as he jumped at the shock.

"Clark." Bruce leaned on the machine, physically and emotionally exhausted. His voice was thick with a suppressed emotion Clark couldn't quite place.

Bruce fiddled with a wrench he'd taken from the toolbox, thinking deeply. "Clark," he started again with a heavy sigh, "Batman is going to be out of Gotham for a while."

"What are you talking about? Are you hurt?! Are you sick?!" Superman checked him with his X-ray vision, panicked.

"No, no, I'm fine." They were empty words though, and Clark could see right through them. He'd known Bruce long enough to tell.

"You mean physically." Realizing he was getting closer to an answer, Clark pressed on his intimidating. But he was calm and careful, as if approaching an easily agitated lion. He found it was a fitting metaphor.

"Bruce. What's been hurting you?" He asked softly. "How can I help you get through this?"

"My inner demons are mine to handle." Bruce replied stoically, and began working on his contraption again. "And mine alone. Now get out."

Superman looked at his best friend's back with worried blue eyes. He knew there was nothing else he could do, but that didn't stop him from at least trying. Nothing in the world would prevent him from trying to help a troubled soul, least of all, his closest friend, no matter how many time Bruce would deny it. It was his duty. He wasn't Superman for nothing.

"You know, it's killing me that I'm being left in the dark here, Bruce. And I'm sure it's killing Dick and Alfred too. We all care about you. Don't bottle your troubles up, please. You _always_ do this, and you expect us to get used to it, to accept it. But we can't. Just at least talk to someone. _Anyone_."

Once again, he was only met with the rustling of leathery wings overhead. He had done all he could. Dick would be disappointed.

As he turned to leave he softly said "You're not alone."With a weary sigh, Superman flew into the air.

"It's Selina."

* * *

She didn't know how long she'd been there, lying uselessly on the grass. The sky was clear, and billions of fragile stars illuminated around her. Her thoughts were all focused on one thing; where was she, and how had she gotten there?

She suddenly sat up, a new fire of resolve burning in her eyes. Lying around and becoming a helpless emotional wreck never got anyone anywhere. The first thing she needed to do was finding help, and doing whatever it took to get it. Or at least to find a place to stay… and definitely some new clothes. That would be a start.

Clambering up, she found herself feeling strangely thrilled to prowl through the dark night. Some on duty cops were up ahead with torchlights, and she easily dodged them as she gracefully climbed from tree to tree. It all came to her naturally.

She thought it would probably be best to avoid the seeing her in her current state. At least, that's what she told herself. She wanted to dodge them simply for the thrill of playing dangerously.

_This probably isn't the normal thing to do_, she mused to herself, _but I can't deny that I absolutely love it._

Adrenaline pumped through her veins, and she couldn't help the reckless grin spread across her face. She neared the park's entrance, where the sound of cars was evident, as was the brilliant light of city skyscrapers.

_Looks familiar,_ she pondered, _almost_ _like… Gotham. _Images whirled through her head of city rooftops and streets, confirming her comparison. _But it somehow feels… safer?_ She didn't know how she suddenly knew this. It was all a blank to her before, but now... for some reason things were coming back to her in little snippets. Her head began to pound with a slight headache, which she tried not to worry about.

_Well that's a relief, hopefully my messed up memory will fix itself. _But she doubted it, though she wished her words to be true.

For now she was on her own.

A yellow taxi cab passed by as she reached the street, with an ad displayed boldly on the top. Two words caught Selena's eye.

_New York._

* * *

Clark sighed in relief. "You had me seriously worried there. I'm sure whatever's going on between you and Catwoman is going to resolve itself."

"No Clark it's NOT." Superman froze, surprised and shocked. His eyes were wide as he realized that he'd done something to make the lion very angry. Bruce's hand tightened around the wrench, which suddenly flew into the main computer and smashed the screen, sending tiny shard fragments to rain onto the floor.

"This time it's _not_ 'going to work itself out'! Heck, things _never_ worked out between us! But that never stopped us from … from anything… from…" _From_ _loving_. His voice trailed off. He was feeling that all too familiar heart-break course through his veins again, like the worst disease anyone could ask for.

"I lost her Clark! She took the fall for _my_ mistake! I never knew she would actually… she should never have…" He threw his hands up in frustration, at a loss for words. He sagged to the floor, sitting amongst the broken shards.

"What's worse Clark? Knowing someone's gone, dead, knowing that they'll never ever come back? Or knowing that someone's out there, living, breathing… without you… and yet, they'll still never come back…"

Clark felt his heart clench. He was at a loss for words. Sure, he'd come across Batman when he was at his most upset, most agitated, but he'd managed to build a wall between himself and Catwoman in the long run. To Clark, she was always the least of his worries, as his main focus was the League. And Batman never showed any signs of anything happening between them whatsoever. Heck, he was as cold and brooding as he always was. No surprises there.

But the puzzle pieces were starting to click together. A portal to another universe… his words…

"She's in another dimension. On a parallel Earth." Bruce's silence was the only confirmation he got, and it was all he needed. "We'll find a way to get her back." He said quietly as he laid a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Bruce jumped up. "No. _I'll_ find a way to get her back. I'm already leaving Gotham, so you can't risk leaving Metropolis too. Or the world, for that matter." He walked towards his suit displayed in its glass case.

"This is something I have to do alone." He said with finality.

_And it will be done._ He permitted his mind to think the words he'd locked up inside of himself the past few days._ I'm coming for you Selena. Please be ok. Please, stay safe._


	5. Negotiation

**CHAPTER 4 - NEGOTIATION**

"This looks promising." Selina purred as she gazed through the window of 'Tiffanie's and co.' "Should be enough to keep me prepped for the next few days…"

Glancing down the sidewalk, which was still crawling with people despite the late hour, she decided that there would have to be a change of tactics. Her costume still drew in the gazes of many people as she mingled among the crowd, but most were used to unusual sights; it was New York, after all. She seemed more in place on the streets than in Central Park.

Selina slipped into the first empty alleyway she came across. The clicking of her heels became more profound as the sounds of chattering and beeping cars were blocked out by the concrete walls that engulfed her.

She paused to look up along one wall, and speculated. It looked safe enough to climb up. With pursed lips she held up her hands and examined the gloves she was wearing.

"Well, here goes nothing." Using her claws, she pounced her way up the bricks in swift motions, until she reached a fire escape. "That was easier than I thought." She muttered under her breath as she climbed her way up.

As she made it to the roof, she felt a thrill course through her that she was unfamiliar with; the thrill of doing something that was considered wrong, and illegal. It was exhilarating.

She laughed as she started to run across the roof tops. The wind whipped around her as she picked up speed, until it whistled past her ears in a high pitched song. So this was what flying was like.

She made her way back to the jewelry store; the prospect of stealing things of value kept her going. Once she was certain that the correct roof was but a leap away, she jumped high into the air and spun.

She landed with firm feet on the roof of her target, and rose slowly to see an entrance to the ventilation system.

"All too easy…" She grinned.

* * *

"Sir, I made you some tea."

Bruce merely grunted in response as he fitted screws and metal parts together, still working on his nameless machine.

"I'll leave it here then." Alfred said a little louder, as he placed the tray with the steaming cup on the computer desk. His mustache twitched at the sight of the glass on the recently polished floor.

He received another grunt to his last statement. Alfred sighed as he turned to leave back to the mansion to get a broom. As he emerged from the secret entrance, he ran into Dick who was dressed and ready to leave into the night- as Nightwing.

"He's still working?" He asked Alfred bitterly.

"I'm afraid so." Alfred sighed.

"You know, he hasn't slept in about two days."

"Nothing but the usual, Master Dick."

"Yes, but he hasn't been Batman very much either." He argued.

"We'll give him the space and time he needs. He's still recovering from the shock…"

Dick recalled the time where Superman had come to talk some sense into Bruce; to no avail. He'd thankfully found out why Bruce was acting so frighteningly different though.

"_Selina is in an alternate universe." _ Were the first words out of his mouth as he had emerged from the Batcave.

It had all sounded so unrealistic. Almost dream-like.

But this wasn't a dream. No, Catwoman was in an alternate universe, where things were who knows how different. And Batman was going to find a way to get to her. No matter what the costs. No matter how many days, months, or years it would take to get to her. He would do it.

Because though he had never wanted to admit it before, he loved Selina. He loved Catwoman.

It had taken her sacrifice to realize that.

And he hated himself for it.

* * *

"Gorgeous." She gazed through the glass box that held the most valuable jewelry in the store on display. "I might just end up keeping it, rather than making some much needed money from it… were I not in this situation, and completely penny-less."

She looked through the glass box at different angles, wondering what would set the alarm off. She saw a small circular device hidden rather smartly; it was almost obscured by the red velvet in the box. But that would hardly stop or slow her down.

The box would need to be lifted to set the alarm off, or very obviously shattered. Any rattling of the glass would be the end of it. It would have to be done smoothly.

She used one claw to very carefully carve a wide enough opening through the glass. She began to see the purpose of the sharp ends to her gloved, which she'd found to be inconveniently long before. Placing the circular shard on the floor with a satisfied grin, she slowly reached her arm in to grab the goods.

Her skin-tight outfit, no matter how ridiculous it had been at first, was just right for the occasion; dark and flexible.

_It's like I was born to do this. _

She liked the idea of that, and doing this sort of thing again… and again. And God knows how many times after that. She loved the feeling, loved the excitement, the danger, the thrill.

Finally the jewels were in the safety of her palm, and with a wide smile she rose to step back out into the night.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. This isn't right."

She froze in her tracks as a female voice rang through the room. Turning, she saw two women clad in black, staring at her.

"Lily, weren't _we _supposed to be the ones to get those jewels?"

"I don't know Beth, I think we were."

"Then why is _she_ here?" Beth cocked her head to the side, as if mocking Selina.

"She obviously doesn't know what isn't hers." The woman named Lily grinned. Instead of being intimidating, it came off as sweet. Like the grin of a little school girl.

"Finders Keepers, ladies." Selina purred. "Sorry, but I'm not the sharing type."

"Neither are we." Beth spat. She was no so sweet. "Be smart; put the goods on the ground, and leave. While you still can."

"Not likely going to happen."

Beth frowned at her, and her fists balled up at her sides as she took a fighting stance.

Selina raised her hands up as if in mock apology, the diamonds glinting in the moonlight. "Sorry to disappoint."

"Why, you filthy little b-"

"HOLD IT!"

"Damn it." Selina almost whined as the elevator doors suddenly opened to reveal four armed cops. There must have been a silent alarm she had missed… or the unwanted late-comers must have triggered.

"Put your hands where we can see them, and lay low, now! NOW, I said!"

The three women exchanged glances with each other. _The enemy of my enemy is my friend_. As if in silent agreement, they all ran for the same window.

"STOP!"

Several gun shots rang out, but rather than fazing them, the bullets helped them as they shattered through the glass windows, creating a clear path for them to escape through.

"They're getting away!"

Selina laughed as she jumped through the window onto the opposite rooftop. The police bounded towards the shattered window, and looked out; only to be met with the sight of her waving at them as she took off in the opposite direction of the other two criminals. She disappeared into the city that never sleeps.

* * *

"Come on! Work, damn it!" Bruce cursed as he tried to spark his machine to life.

_Who am I kidding… A portal to another universe in Apocalypse technology, at the very least._

_Stay focused Bruce. You can't afford to think that way._ He took deep breaths and used a technique he'd learned on one of his travels in Japan. It had been a long while since he'd had to use it again.

Heaving a sigh, Bruce knelt down to patiently see what the problem was.

"Even if you do get that thing to work, I cannot let you get her back." A familiar haunting voice said from the corners of the cave.

Bruce whirled around to once again find the mysterious, grey-clad man standing right behind him. The sudden urge to harm him took over, but some unseen force seemed to keep him rooted on the spot.

"There is a reason to why she had to go there, and you know it all too well. You cannot get her back. It simply cannot be done."

"Will you actually _attempt_ to stop me?" Bruce growled menacingly.

"Even if you do get her back, she wouldn't have her memories. _It simply cannot be done_." He repeated again with more strength.

Bruce opted for ignoring the man, seeing as he couldn't seem to attack him, and returned to his work on his portal type thing. Which still was nameless.

"I can see that my reasoning is futile. Therefore I shall grant you a way to see her."

He almost dropped everything he was holding at that moment. This had definitely caught his attention, not to mention, completely taken him off guard. Whirling around, Bruce suddenly found the man's face mere inches from his own. Or rather, the dark void that filled the space where a face should have been.

"You will only rest once you've seen that she is well… and in good hands, I assure you. But nonetheless, what must be done _will _be done."

"You- You can actually get me to her? _How_?" Bruce managed to choke out. His hands were involuntarily shaking, and his forehead was dripping with cold sweat, from his working as well as the anxiety he began to feel too often for his liking. He really did not want to be victimized by anxiety attacks.

"I am the guardian of gateways to different universes. I control the balance." He stated, as if it were obvious. "It was me that sent her to the other world, remember? And you will stop at nothing to get to her. I do not wish to use violence against you, so we will have to come to a compromise."

Bruce merely stared at him as a flurry of emotions sped through his mind. He didn't know what to make of the whole situation.

"Now, I really hope that this isn't a waste of time. Are you coming or not?" The Guardian whirled his pale, bony hand out from beneath his grey robes in one swift motion.

"One- one second." Bruce managed to stutter as he bounded up the stairs that led to the main computer. He began to scribble a quick note.

_Will be gone for a while.  
Don't worry, I __will __be back.  
Tell Dick to take over for me as Nightwing, please.  
And __never__ let Tim patrol alone!  
-B_

As Bruce approached the man again, he took his hand without hesitation and without regard to what might happen, and whether the Guardian was trustworthy at all.

They vanished, leaving nothing but swirling dust and stale air in their wake.

* * *

"I gotta say; that was quite… a rush." Beth gasped as she leaned against a brick wall. Swirls of smoke puffed out of chimneys as she struggled to regain her breath. Lily also breathed in the much needed air her lungs so painfully demanded.

"That… was a close one." She managed to pant.

"It's your fault that the cops found us; you must have triggered an alarm." A voice came from the shadows.

Beth turned to see the outline of Selina… and her curious cat ears. She lifted a brow. "Man, not you again. Here to rub in the fact that you got the jewels?"

"I need them. More than you know."

"Pfff, don't throw that crap at me." Beth turned to leave. After Selina's rather style-full escape from the cops, she knew that she was the' real deal', and not an amateur. She was someone she didn't want to mess with. "Come on Lily."

"Wait! I am ready to negotiate!"

Beth turned slowly on her heel to look at Selina in disbelief. "Negotiate? You?! I highly doubt it."

"I just need a place to say." Selina simply stated, and threw a cluster of her treasures on the ground, a few inches from Lily's feet.

They both eyed her in distrust for a second, but then Lily stepped forward. "Why would you need a place to stay? You must understand, we don't want to take in a wanted person… or a serial killer."

"No, I'm not wanted." Selina laughed awkwardly and shuffled her feet, not quite sure how to explain herself. "Um, I'm kind of homeless at the moment, and need a place to stay. Just for a while for… _things_ to sort out."

'_Things' being my memory. Hopefully._

Lily looked at her, more curious than on guard, though Beth still seemed to distrust her.

After what seemed like hours of awkward silence, Lily finally held out her hand.

"Okay. You have a deal."

"Great." Selina smiled as she reached out her hand.

"Under one condition." Beth butted in. Selina tried not to cringe all too visibly. Conditions were never a good thing. "You have to come with us whenever we go out. You are, under no circumstances, ever allowed to stay alone in the apartment. Is that understood?"

Selina rolled her eyes. "Okay." She agreed reluctantly, realizing bitterly that she'd never be rid of them.


	6. A World Without Superheroes

**CHAPTER 5- A WORLD WITHOUT SUPERHEROES**

Bruce felt his feet slam onto solid ground. Lights were everywhere, flashing, glowing, penetrating. His mind was in a haze of confusion, until the memory of how he'd gotten there came back.

"Yes, the mind can take quite a toll when switching to another universe." The man in gray said as if sensing his confusion. He stood beside Bruce as they gazed upon the city that lay before them.

"What is this place?" Bruce mused, unable to mask the awe he felt. "It's like Gotham. And yet…"

"It feels so very different. Not to mention, this place is safer. By far." The Guardian finished for him as he turned, his movements as silent and swift as that of a ghost.

"I have brought you here, like I said I would. Now, do what must be done. After a week we will go back to Gotham City where you belong, do you hear me? You have _one week_."

The words tore through Bruce's mind, and he tried not to register them. But denial would not stop the fact that it was true. Denial would only make it harder for himself; and though he knew that in trainings and in missions one had to embrace the inevitable in order to keep your head focused, he simply couldn't embrace this.

Not now, not ever.

Yet again, the urge to harm the guardian that had ripped everything away from him came over Bruce; and once again an invisible force kept him in place. As if the skeletal man could read his mind.

"Oh, yes. Yes I can." The Guardian sneered in a sense of triumph, different from his usual emptiness. Bruce wasn't sure which side of him he preferred. "I know you better than you know yourself, Bruce Wayne. The man beneath the cowl."

"No. You obviously don't know me at all." Bruce muttered in defiance. "For if you did, who'd know that I'm not planning to leave this place once I've found Selina; even if it takes longer than a week." There was no point in keeping it quiet; the Guardian would read his mind anyway.

"I know. But you can't stop me. No one can." The Guardian floated beyond the edge of the rooftop they were standing on. "Not Superman, not Green Lantern, not anybody." He said facing the skyscrapers, which shot up towards the clouds that were illuminated by the city lights.

"You still haven't answered my question." Bruce stated as the cold, frosty air whipped past them.

"This would be the city of New York. It is the equivalent of your Gotham City."

"There's no Gotham here?"

"No Gotham. No Metropolis." The Guardian turned, and he spread his arms wide, the grey fabric of his robes hanging off his arms in rags.

"Welcome to a world without Superheroes, Mister Wayne."

* * *

"Well, aren't these beautiful!" Lily chimed like a little girl as she gazed at herself in the mirror. She lightly tapped the diamond necklace that rested upon her pale skin.

She, Beth and Selina were sitting in the living room of their tiny apartment, admiring their stolen loot.

Selina was more concerned though on whether she could stand another moment with these creeps.

"Look Lily! It's a charm bracelet with pretty stars and stuff." Beth chirped, jumping up from the battered, red couch. She'd gone from intimidating and bulky to sickeningly girly the moment she tried on the jewels.

They fawned over their priceless gems, and turned and twirled around the room, taking turns to admire themselves in the mirror. Selina couldn't stop the hand that smacked against her forehead.

"Don't go all face-palm on us, lady." Beth turned with an annoyed glare. "You have a place to stay, out of the kindness of our hearts."

"I paid you!" Selina threw her hands up in the air. She was frustrated, she was tired, she was confused.

And alone. Just like a stupid stray cat.

"Your costume was the weirdest pick you could ever make." Beth said as she turned her attention to the black, leather fabric that lay pooled on the floor. "I mean, what's with the cat ears? Are you trying to be all Catwomany?"

Again with the Catwoman. Selina had no idea what she meant.

She opened her mouth, ready with a retort, but Lily beat her to it. "Give her a break. I mean, look at her. She's just about ready to collapse at any second."

_Now that you mention it_, Selina thought darkly as exhaustion did suddenly seem to catch up with her.

"Here." She tossed a thin, slightly ripped blanket over at her. "You get to sleep on the sofa. Sorry, that's all we have. And I guess it'll be cold tonight…"

"S'fine." Came Selina's garbled answer. Darkness consumed her the moment her head hit the pillow. She was swarmed with wonderful dreams of a strange presence she could not recognize, yet adored all the same.

* * *

They walked down the icy streets of Manhattan. Garbage littered the floor, but even that seemed to be a crowning jewel to the city.

There was so much to see, so many things Selina hadn't noticed before in the dark. It was noon now, and the sun managed to occasionally peek through the thick layer of gray clouds. She loved the feel of it on her cold skin.

She snugly pulled her warm knitted scarf (which she had been given to borrow) further up her neck. Her cheeks and nose were flushed from the cold and all around were people dragging shopping bags, talking in hectic voices on the phone, selling bits and bobs of all sorts… it was truly fascinating.

"What're you grinning at?" Beth nudged her side a bit too roughly.

"I like it here." Selina simply stated as she looked around the crowded streets, unashamed to have been caught.

"I'm guessing this is your first time here then, because the charm wears off, trust me. Heck, now that I come to think of it, where the hell did you live before?" Beth was agitated, and glared at Selina suspiciously.

"The less you know…" Selina teased, but there was an underlining threat. "I could always take those jewels back. Or inform the police that _you'd_ stolen them…"

"Okay, okay, I got the message." Beth huffed as Lily giggled childishly.

Selina wasn't ready to tell them anything yet; that she had no recollection or memory whatsoever, of her past. Just that her name was Selina Kyle, and that she lived in Gotham City, a city that apparently didn't even exist.

A scream split through her troubled thoughts. She whirled around, looking for the source, her eyes widening in shock as she saw a little girl sprawled on the street. She had tripped. And a bus was barreling right towards her at an alarming speed.

The girl's mother, the source of the scream, was crying out as she ran back to retrieve her daughter. Perhaps she knew full well that she would also be risking her life by doing so, or perhaps she was simply too blind to even see the danger she was putting herself in out of sheer desperation.

But mothers did crazy, wondrous things when their children's lives were at stake.

Without another moment to lose, Selina dashed at the child, yelling at the mother to stop as she felt the familiar sensation of adrenaline take hold of her body.

Perhaps she would be able to save one. But two…

Selina grabbed a random by-passer's skateboard, ignoring his yell of outrage, and swiftly stepped onto it. She grabbed another person's purse along the way, ripping off the long shoulder strap as she carelessly threw the bag back behind her without a glance. It would have to do as rope.

All this happened in a matter of seconds.

She had little time left. The bus screeched as the driver stepped onto the brakes.  
It would not be able to slow down in time.

Selina was close to the sobbing little girl with pigtails as she picked up speed. Just a few more meters…

The bus honked its horn in a futile attempt, and Selina grasped at the collar of the girl's pink coat, and pulled her up roughly. No time worrying about being that; it was either being manhandled, or being pancaked by a bus.

The mother was still running for her little girl, and at the speed she was going she would not be able to stop herself in time. Using the bag strap, Selina flung it around the mother's mid-section as she passed, and managed to pull her back using the velocity she had as an advantage, the girl carefully cradled in her arms.

The mother was pulled back sharply as the bus screeched and passed mere inches in front of her face. The tug of the bag strap made her fall to the ground as the air escaped her lungs in a 'huff'.

"Mommy!" The girl yelled out. Then there was nothing but the sound of cars coming to a stop, garbage tumbling like tumbleweed, and people murmuring to each other.

Everyone crowded around the scene, not quite sure what to make of it. The mother sat on the road in shock, having literally seen death roll right past her.

Her child. She needed her child.

"Rachel!" She suddenly yelled as a group of people helped her off from the ground.

"Mommy!" The little pigtailed girl yelled again as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!"

The mother ran up to Selina, who immediately handed Rachel back.

"Oh, my baby." She sobbed as she clung onto her child. Rachel, too, was clinging to her mother's neck. That's when all hell broke loose. People cheered, and laughed, and sighed in relief, and looked for the savior of the day through the masses of the crowd.

Selina spotted people pointing at her, taking pictures, chatting in excitement for having witnessed the scene play out in front of them. She wanted to leave that instant. But as she made her way to go, she felt a hand snag the sleeve of her coat.

She met the red rimmed eyes of the mother.

"You… you saved her. You saved _us_…" She chocked. People around them were nodding their heads in awe, making calls, texting friends.

"It was nothing." Selina muttered as she tried to subtly pry free from the mother's iron grip.

"I… I cannot thank you enough." The mother sobbed. A man suddenly yelled out for her from the masses of the crowd. His face was etched with worry; the father.

The mother turned into the comfort of his embrace, and Selina took that opportunity to slip away. She'd called enough attention to herself.

She backed into an alleyway, and heaved a shaky sigh as she leaned heavily against the cold, damp wall. The whole incident had shaken her, she couldn't deny that. Instinct had made her act, though her mind was screaming at her for her idiocy.

Things could have been worse. So much worse.

"You idiot Selina Kyle." She muttered as she bunched a handful of her not-so-short-anymore dark hair into her fist.

For one, she could have fallen off the skateboard. Then she would have been killed along with the girl, or at least witnessed the horrible demise of the girl and her mother.

Secondly, the mother could have smashed her head against the ground when she was tugged back.

So many other outcomes, all due to the simple matter of _time_.

"That was quite a heroic thing that you did back there."

She almost jumped in surprise._ Damn._ She thought she had been alone.

"What would you know about heroics? I could be something completely opposite to a hero…" Selina turned and was met with piercing blue eyes.

For a moment she was speechless, breathless even. All she could do was drown in those startling blue eyes.

She mentally shook herself, scared at her unexpected reaction. _Falling for strangers already… you're losing it, Kyle._

"I think I'd be an expert on heroics, believe me." The dark, handsome man said. "I tend to hang out with that sort of crowd."

She could only stare at him in confusion, and fascination. She hoped the latter didn't show as much.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed your moment of solitude. I could tell you wanted to get away from all that." He waved a hand back at the street, where people were still gathered.

"No, no it's fine." She said quickly with an air of confidence as she tugged strands of hair behind her ears. "Though I _do_ hate it when people sneak up on me…"

"I'll remember to be louder next time."

"_Next time_?" Selina asked breathlessly. "And who exactly would _you_ be to believe that there would be a 'next time'?"

"Forgive me." The black haired man said taking a closer step. "Where are my manners?"

"You don't even know you _I_ am." Selina grumbled.

The man chuckled. It was melodic, like the trickling of a stream. "Well then, I would be honored to be acquainted to the hero of the day."

She hesitated for only a moment. In the end, curiosity won over reason. "Selina Kyle." She gracefully offered her hand, trying to battle her point as to whole was more superior. There was a flash of surprise in his eyes as she said her name, but it was gone as fast as it came.

Taking it, the young man placed a soft kiss to her icy hand. They were purposefully being formal with each other, she realized, as if it were some kind of game. It was a most intriguing one at that.

"Bruce Wayne." The man smiled.


	7. Images

**CHAPTER 6- IMAGES**

"You have to admit, sneaking up on my like that was pretty creepy." Selina said as she bit into the crunchy caramel apple Bruce had bought for her. "I mean, no one randomly hangs around alleyways."

Bruce was silent, though his face was amused. It had been only two hours since the incident in the alley, and already things were sorting out for him. He was feeling _normal _and warm again. Complete.

"This is so good…" Selina sighed as the caramel melted in her mouth.

"You certainly seem to have an appetite. You do realize that's the third one you've had today, don't you?"

"Really? Only three?" She shrugged her shoulders, and took another bite. "I'll pay you back."

"No need." Bruce waved his hand in a careless gesture. He looked at her from the corner of his eye. There were so many things that he had missed when she was gone. The sway of her hips. The natural wave of her midnight black hair.

She didn't even realize how she affected him. And perhaps it was better that way for the time being. He believed that confessing his love to her only after two hours was probably not the wisest thing to do... he was, after all, a stranger in her eyes.

His heart clenched at the thought. He had feared that in the alley he would find no recognition in Selina's gaze. That would have no doubt shattered him.

But no, instead he saw something else. He saw shock. Confusion. _Wonder_… and so much more; a color spectrum of emotions.

Yes, Bruce feared many, many things. But there was no time for fear. Not when the sand of time trickled by with every passing moment.

Selina finished her apple, and threw the stick into one of the many trash cans in Central Park with precise aim.

"Okay, so I told you some things about me. How about_ you_ now?" Selina gazed up at him as they walked through the frosty grass.

"You've been incredibly vague Selina, no offense, but all I know is that you stay with some friends in an apartment, and apparently you work as a museum guard." Bruce had almost laughed when she had claimed that.

The _irony_ of it all! Selina guarding museum artifacts instead of stealing them… Never, not even in a trillion years.

"Well I'm sorry if I don't want to indulge all my secrets to someone I've only recently met." She retorted. Truth be told, there was not much to tell. Not much to remember… but little snippets _were _coming back.

Selina found that she was remembering more and more the longer she spent time with Bruce. Blurry images had been flashing through her mind the whole afternoon. Though she was relieved that her memory seemed to be piecing together, she was also starting to get a terrible headache.

She paused as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Are you alright?" Bruce asked with concern, fighting very hard against the urge to reach out to her.

"Yes, just… tired. Museum guard and all, you know. Night shift." She muttered somewhat convincingly. "Let's keep on going."

Bruce remained unconvinced. "Perhaps I should get you home."

Selina's steps faltered. _Crap_. Where the hell was 'home'? She was in an unfamiliar territory, and had no idea where to go. She knew that she'd recognize the apartment she shared with Beth and Lily the moment she would see it, but _finding_ it was a completely different story.

"Uhh…I'll walk myself home. Thanks."

Selina tried not to shy away from Bruce's gaze. He seemed to be able to see right through her act, which made her very uncomfortable. He also seemed to possess some kind of unknown knowledge- it was…. _curious._

"I wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I let you go through these streets alone now, would I? It's almost dark."

"Haven't you noticed? _This_ city never sleeps. It never gets dark. It's like its own personal sun or something, never running out of new ways to shine."

_Oh god._ How much he'd _missed her_ and her quizzical remarks. Though many would think differently, Bruce couldn't help seeing that there was an innocent side to the Selina he knew. One he rarely saw. One she tried to cloak too often.

If only he could tell her _everything_. Why she was lost. Why she could only remember her name. But the words of the Guardian he despised echoed through his head.

"_You must not tell her a thing. At the first sign of weakness, you will be sent back. No second chances."_

"_Give me one good reason why I should even consider listening to you."_

"_You will do as I say, or face the consequences. Do not take the command of a Guardian lightly, Mr. Wayne. If you so much as mention anything she shouldn't know, I'll personally see to it that she shall be silenced."_

"_If you so much as lay a hand on her..." Bruce had growled menacingly. He'd moved to grab him, but that damned force stopped him and held him back. "Besides, I thought she needed to stay here for the whole 'balance of the universe' thing."_

"_You would take her place. Wouldn't that be lovely? Living in a strange, new world without the woman you so dearly love. How very… enlightening."_

Bruce mentally shook himself. _Don't go there_, he warned as his thoughts went down the dark path they'd recently been taking too often. He didn't want to go anywhere near imagining a world without Selina. But that was exactly what was going to happen when his time came to return to Gotham.

There _had_ to be some kind of loophole, some way around the whole balance thing. He could figure this out. He was Batman, for God's sake, the world's greatest detective!

An easy thing to forget in a world without superheroes who would constantly remind him about the abnormality that was his life.

Selina was the only stable, normal thing he had to hold onto. Besides Alfred and the rest of the Bat-family, of course.

Bruce hoped they were fine. If anything happened to them while he was gone…

Either way, he would have to return to Gotham in the end. But _only_ with Selina safely in his arms again.

"Come on, it's getting cold." Bruce lightly took her elbow to guide her through the crowds as they neared the busy streets once again. The simple contact made his whole body buzz with sudden sparks.

"You mean _colder_." Selina shivered, and tucked her hands into her too large coat.

"What was I thinking, taking you on a walk through this kind of weather…" Bruce muttered, angry at himself, as he looked up at the dark, looming clouds. The sun was now completely obscured, and heavy rain seemed to be imminent.

"Come on, we need to hurry." This time he flung his whole arm around her shoulder to keep her from getting lost among the masses of bustling people. Big, fat raindrops were already falling.

They were icy as they hit Selina's cheeks. "Ugh. Rain. I _hate _water." She muttered, more to herself than anyone else.

Suddenly it was pouring at full force. Objects were almost unrecognizable through the downpour, and Selina couldn't help but grip Bruce's hand fiercely. She certainly didn't want to get lost now.

Bruce was guiding her, the blur of a green light signaling them to cross the street. His grip never slackened. In fact, it only seemed to be getting tighter.

They reached the side of a building that supplied cover, and they paused to catch their breaths. Selina looked over only to find that Bruce was completely drenched; his hair was sopping wet and clung to his wave, and his clothes were weighed down by the weight of the water. It was too comical to pass up.

It started off with a chuckle, and then grew into a giggle. Bruce tried to look annoyed at first, but failed miserably. They were soon outright laughing at each other's appearance. A weight that had been placed on their shoulders mercifully lifted, and at that moment they felt happy.

"I'm so glad to have met you, Bruce Wayne." Selina managed to gasp as she tried to control herself. "As creepy as out meeting was. This was probably the best day of my life."

"_Is._ The night's still young. I don't want to keep you, but you didn't seem so eager to go home earlier, so…"

"Where do we go?" Selina grinned, getting straight to the point. That was when another sudden sharp pain pierced through her head without warning. Images flashed through her mind. They were blurry; she couldn't make them out. She flinched, but tried her hardest not to show anything.

She apparently didn't succeed though, as Bruce had a look of worry and concern on his face yet again.

"Sorry, I forgot about your headaches." He sounded sincere. "You probably really should rest."

"No, no I'm fine." She said rather weakly, and Bruce remained unconvinced. "_Really_." She looked deep into his eyes in an effort to try to convince him, but instead she just found herself melting under his gaze.

She was completely and utterly lost in the depths of his piercing-blue eyes. Suddenly, more images played through her mind, this time more recognizable ones.

_She was walking down a lane. The leaves of the trees were in shades of orange and red, and she was holding someone's hand. His hair was black, and his eyes…blue._

_Another scene flashed before her eyes. She was running, and doing cartwheels and acrobatics with incredible skill. A dark shadow was following her, with pointed ears. It blurred into a scene with her standing on a gargoyle, hungrily kissing a man dressed up as a bat under the moonlight. She herself was dressed up in the same clothes she was wearing when she woke up in the park._

"Selina?" She was shaken back into the present. "Selina, talk to me damn it!" An urgent voice demanded, and she felt a cold hand brush the hair from her suddenly hot face.

"Bruce?" She asked. More like slurred. It was then that she realized she was lying in Bruce's arms. She must have collapsed when then images took a hold of her mind, and consciousness it seemed as well.

"Okay, now I _really should_ get you taken care of. No discussions. Where do you stay?"

"Dunno." She managed to slur through her confusion. "_Somewhere_, I guess?" She hoped he'd blame her lack of knowledge on her sudden passing out. She really didn't want to have to explain that she had absolutely no where she lived.

A moment passed as she was being carried through the rain once again. Bruce was in deep thought.

"Selina? I'm going to take you somewhere safe. Do you trust me?"

_Oh, what the heck. I'll take my chances._

"Yes." She replied quietly but earnestly. "Yes, I do." She clung onto him as she a wave of darkness crashed down upon her once more.


	8. Reality and Movies

**CHAPTER 7- REALITY AND MOVIES**

Soft, velvet sheets were the first things that she felt. As her senses sharpened, Selina realized she was lying in a hotel room, and an incredibly fancy one at that. Definitely 5 star standards. Looking around, she saw her room was themed with black and white furniture, curtains, and carpet. A flat screen TV was right at the foot of her massive bed.

The next thing she realized was that she was _alone_. Panicking, Selina bolted upright, falling immediately back into place as a sudden dizziness came over her. And yet another vision slammed into her full on, almost like the bus nearly had when she saved the little girl.

_She was running, yet again, in her cat suit. The night was dark, and cold. Smoke billowed in swirling patterns out of chimneys, and she ran like never before. The clicking of her heels was evident over the sound of the traffic, which was slowly dimming the further she ran. _

_Out of the blue, a man clad in gray suddenly appeared. His hands were skeletal, his face was cloaked by darkness. He reached out his hand, as if he was going to grab her, and the next thing she knew, words were tumbling out of her red stained lips._

"_Who are you? What are you doing here?" Her claws were raised in front of her, as a defense as well as a threat. _

"_I've merely come to take what is rightfully mine…" _

_Selina!_

_Selina shook her head, confused. There was a voice calling for her in the back of her mind._

_Selina!_

For the second time in the span of mere minutes, Selina bolted upright in fright. A warm hand was immediately placed on her shoulder. Bruce.

She sighed, and relaxed at his touch.

"Are you alright? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

Selina cringed slightly. "No, just… just a nightmare I guess."

Bruce did not look convinced. He lightly touched her forehead, which was still too warm.

"Where am I?" She asked, changing the subject before he could question her any further.

"In a hotel, the Surrey. I got you your own room. I thought you'd probably feel more comfortable that way…" He trailed off, looking away.

"You didn't have to do this." Selina said as she swung her legs over the edge of her bed. "Like I said, I'm staying with some… friends." If that's what you could call them at all.

Bruce raised an eyebrow, but did not question her. "Well, you didn't seem to know or remember that when you blacked out on the sidewalk. Either way this is the least I can do for you." 'Remember' had become such a strong word to Selina in the past few days.

"Are you expecting something in return?" She asked with a sly grin as she toyed with him.

"Maybe." Bruce joked, as he stood up. "You need to rest now though."

"But I don't want to, I just rested! I'm fine."

"No, you're not."

"That's not for you to decide." She replied stubbornly as she stood up and grabbed her boots. "I'm going out."

"Selina, it's the middle of the night." Bruce protested.

"So? This city never sleeps, remember?"

Bruce had nothing to say. His selfish side won the battle that had been fought inside of him. Selina had been asleep for a day, which had alarmed him. He did not want to share this with her however as it would just give her something to worry about.

But most importantly it meant that a day two had been wasted.

He had only five more left.

* * *

Far away, in an entirely different universe, Nightwing was having the time of his life (sarcasm) battling villains all over Gotham.

"When he gets back, he's so going to regret this." He muttered to himself while punching the last drug dealer in the face. Sighing, he picked up one of his electric rods, and kicked one last guy in the stomach for good measure.

"Better get this wrapped up." He sighed in exhaustion.

"Been busy lately?" A voice rang through the air.

"Yep. Even busier than the all-powerful Superman." Nightwing spun around and grinned.

"Still no sign of him?" Clark asked with concern as he hovered a few meters above the ground.

"Nope. Just one note. A very vague one at that too." He sighed running a hand through his midnight black hair. "It's been, what, three days now?"

"Two." Superman corrected him. "He'll be back. You know that right?"

"I just wish he could have been more specific. Tim's been fuming because he can't go out patrolling, at least not without me or Barb. It's been tough."

"I'm sure there's a reason."

"There's always a reason." Richard muttered darkly as he spun around. He looked out over the ocean, the moon reflecting off it in ripples."Whatever's so important for him to leave like that, I hope it's worth it. Bludhaven's been in chaos."

"I can help." Superman offered as he landed beside his fellow vigilante.

"Thanks, but no thanks. You've got Metropolis to handle. Not to mention, Lois is pretty much always in danger and needs to be caught at the last minute. Because, you know… she's always falling."

"Hey, give me some credit here. That hasn't happened since… last week, I think?" Superman tapped his chin in thought.

Nightwing rolled his eyes earning a chuckle from Clark.

"Anyway, that's not the main reason why I'm here though. I think I know where Bruce is." Clark explained.

Dick spun around, his eyes wide behind his mask. "What?!"

"Well, remember the incident a few days ago?"

"The one with Catwoman? Sure. I'll never forget." He muttered darkly. That was one hell of an incident he did not want to remember.

"He's going after her."

"You're kidding me right? The machine he built actually worked?!"

"No. It didn't. That's the thing. It's only a theory, but if it's true, he must have gotten there somehow."

"We can check the surveillance footage from the Batcave." Nightwing smacked his forehead. "I'm such an idiot." He groaned.

"Don't be too hard on yourself. We'll find him. And we'll get him back. I promise."

* * *

Selina picked up the Blu-ray disk with curiosity. It looked strangely familiar.

"The Dark Knight Rises." She read out to Bruce. "Sounds pretty weird. I mean, look, it's some guy in a bat costume."

A bat costume from her visions. Things were getting weirder by the second.

Bruce said nothing, merely taking the box out of her hand and looking it over with humorous eyes.

"He seems to be quite the sensation around here." He muttered. There was something in his tone. Pride? Happiness? It was hard to tell.

"Look, here's another one. 'The Dark Knight'." She picked it up. "And 'Batman Begins'. And look over there, 'The Avengers'."

"Avengers?" Bruce picked it up. "What a rip off of the Justice League." He muttered reading the back with a frown. "I mean look at this. Iron Man? Billionaire Superhero? Sounds strangely familiar."

"What the hell are you rambling on about?" Selina laughed. "You seem to know some stuff about this."

"Oh, I've never heard about the Avengers." He continued while glaring at the movie cover. "But Batman, sure, definitely heard about him."

"Do you think he has an actual name?" She asked while turning the box of 'Batman Begins' over to read the back.

"I'm sure he does." Bruce suddenly snatched the box from her hand, and placed it back on the shelf. "I believe it was something along the lines of… Tony Stark." Bruce silently cursed at himself. He should have thought of something better. Now he had the same name as the weird playboy Iron Man guy.

_Dodged a close one, Bruce. Too close_. He did not want to give the Guardian any motivation to harm Selina.

"Oh." Was all Selina said, almost as if she were disappointed. "He doesn't look like a Tony Stark."

"Yes, well, most people don't dress up like Bats now, do they?"

"I suppose not." She shrugged, and turned. "This is going nowhere. We still haven't found a movie to watch."

"This looks good." Bruce said as he picked up a box. With a coy grin, he held it up.


	9. Emotional Spectrum

**CHAPTER 8- EMOTIONAL SPECTRUM**

The moon lay low in the sky, as its time to watch over the busy city of New York nearly came to a close. A lot had happened under its silvery gaze.

For one, quite a few robberies and drug dealings were stopped by the cops. Stray cats hissed here and there, knocking over dustbins and disturbing the moon's rest. Garbage cans were placed out to be picked up in the morning. The usual yelling was heard as agitated couples screamed in each other's faces. The click of doors being locked and unlocked was a constant staccato, no matter what the hour. But that was nothing new.

A man gliding through the sky was however. Gray rags of fabric trailed along behind him like ribbons as the ghost-like creature soundlessly landed atop the Brooklyn Bridge.

He was not alone.

"You called me." A soft voice spoke.

"Yes. I have a problem."

"It's been quite a few centuries since your last. I think it's about time, don't you?"

"I see you haven't changed." The Guardian of the Bridges drawled as he looked over the bay.

"It's been a while, friend. I haven't seen you since the Cold War."

"That was but a heartbeat ago in our endless existence."

"Yes, but all the same. Now, do indulge me; what troubles you?"

"There is someone," The gray Guardian said. "And I do not usually find myself having problems with the mortals, but there has been a slight… hiccup in my control."

"Would this somehow be connected to the soul missing from my realm?" The other asked.

"Partially. He is dead."

"What? Do you know what this means?" The second man, the same in appearance as the other but covered in blue, hissed. "The Master will get involved-"

"The Master will do no such thing." The wind whipped around them as his voice grew with anger. "The Master has been growing weak. He rests the entire Universe's responsibilities on our shoulders." He turned to face the Guardian of that Earth. "How easy it would be to take it all…"

"You speak of treason, brother! You cannot be serious! He created us!"

"And _abandoned _us to do his laboring work!" He flew up and turned to look down upon his adversary. "I see no reason to guard the gateways any longer."

"I cannot let you do this. This is madness!" The blue Guardian begged. "What will become of the others? What will become of me? We will stand up against you and-" The words were suddenly stuck in his throat as the other had his hand sprawled out in front of him.

"If you wish to live, you will do as I say." He said in a hauntingly calm voice. "As much as I don't want to admit it, I need you right now. The interference I spoke of? It's of no importance. We both know that the Balance between universes can _easily_ be restored. However I brought two souls here, ones that don't belong, and _he_ believes that that is my goal. He also believes that I will bring him back to his beloved Gotham after he is done trifling with that awful girl."

"What have you done?" The other whispered, having been released from his brother's control.

"I was in need for a soul to sacrifice. So I went to look for one. My duty forced me to visit the other world, as someone had managed to pass over there. I found my perfect candidate."

"But?"

"Someone else came along, and opportunity opened. She offered herself in place of the one I'd favored at first. She _willingly_ offered. And a mortal can only travel with a Guardian from one realm to the other-"

"If they willingly oblige." The other finished. Dread pooled at the pit of his stomach as he saw the puzzle pieces fit into place.

"Of course, the so called 'Batman' would have none of it. He willingly came, too. It was perfect." If a smile of triumph were to be seen on his darkened face, it would have been then. "I have not only one, but two souls to offer."

"You're forgetting something of vital importance I fear, _brother._" The blue covered man said with dripping sarcasm as hatred began to fill the marrow of his very bones. "The Master personally knows this 'Batman'."

"Oh, so I see you've been doing your research. Yes, I know of this. Why should that hinder my actions?"

"The Master will go looking for him. And he will find him."

"Yes, he will. _After_ his and his lover's souls have been drained as an offering. Then, when he stumbles upon the tragic scene of a fallen friend, I will take his very essence of life along with all the power he has so very tragically been neglecting."

"You weren't created to think this way." Sadness now accompanied the hatred as the Guardian realized he would have to do the other's bidding in order to keep his life, as well to prevent capture; seeing as the other was the Guardian of the Bridges, he could cut the reality they were in off from all the other realms, and he would forever be trapped. "But why bring them here?"

"Unfamiliar surroundings can be such a burden." The other said with mock pity. "Also, none of the so called 'Superheroes' from that world, the same ones Master works and affiliates with, would be of any help to the two mortals I've brought here. I have practically isolated them."

"Ingenious plan." The other remarked snidely. "So why do you need me then? It would seem you have already thought of everything yourself."

"The only reason why the two mortals still have beating hearts is because preparations for the ritual or not complete. I need _time_, which you will provide. Your role is to prevent anyone from entering this world. Kill any unwelcome intruders. And lastly, stay out of my way. That is all."

The Guardian in blue took flight. He sighed wearily, and left only after turning to say "If it was only a heartbeat of time it took to change you brother, then I fear that you have changed beyond redemption."

All the while, the moon twinkled in sorrow as it slowly descended over the horizon, and slipped out of sight.

* * *

"That was the _worst_ movie I have ever seen." Selina said as she looked at the rolling credits in disbelief.

She and Bruce were curled up on the bed, and had unknowingly gravitated towards each other throughout the run of the film until their shoulders were practically touching. A bowl with the last crumbs of popcorn was balanced on the sheets between them.

"If I were Catwoman, I would have done everything differently."

"If you were Catwoman, I'd begin to get kind of worried." Bruce joked. "Though I'm sure you'd do a thousand times better than her." There was a mischievous twinkle in his eyes as he spoke those words.

"I know, right?" Selina was completely animated by the conversation, unaware of how unusual she perhaps sounded. "I mean, even the name is weird; Patience Philips, I mean what is that all about?"

Bruce found her little rant rather humorous.

"That was shameful to the name… to the name… of a better Catwoman!" Selina jumped up on the bed, resulting in a mini-earthquake. "Here's to fighting against the unjust abuse placed on fictional characters!"

"Selina, you're making the popcorn fly out its bowl."

"Someone has to do something!" She tried to ignore Bruce's comment, though she felt a betraying smile tug at the corners of her lips. She was beginning to realize how absurd she probably looked.

Casting a glance at Bruce only confirmed that suspicion as she saw him shaking with silent laughter.

"What?" She demanded. "Someone's got to stand up for them." To her it seemed a plausible reason, to him though it seemed it did not. A blush crept up her cheeks as she continued to stare at him with annoyance.

The look on her slowly reddening face only broke his resolve, and the room filled with Bruce's laughter.

He'd been doing a lot of that in the past two days alone; laughing, that is. He'd almost forgotten what it was like.

He missed it.

What he hadn't missed about it was the pain it brought to one's lungs and stomach.

"Perhaps we should have just opted for watching Tony Stark run around in his Bat costume." She muttered as she let herself drop back onto the bed, making sure to face away from him.

When Bruce finally managed to breathe, he said "Come on Selina, don't be mad at me." His tone was still amused as he jumped over to her side. "I promise I won't laugh at you ever again."

She looked up to find that though his eyes were still playful, they were also sincere.

"Is that so?" She asked, trying to put venom into her words, but failing miserably.

"If I ever laugh, it'll be because I'm laughing _with_ you, and not at you." They were casually spoken words, but they still brought a flutter to Selina's heart.

"Well, that's a relief, though you won't find me laughing anytime soon." She crossed her arms over her chest, and stuck her chin out.

"If it helps at all, I'll hand leaflets out around town to raise awareness for your new 'Save fictional characters' campaign."

"Now you're just pushing it." She punched his shoulder, perhaps a little too hard. In fact, she hoped she did.

Before she could withdraw her hand though, Bruce caught it. Her breath froze in surprise as she looked at their joined hands.

This was the second time for them now. The first was more of a necessity in order to not lose each other among the crowds of the clustered streets, but this time she could actually focus on the _feel_.

His hands were rough, but that did not bother her. In fact, she rather liked the feel of it against her smooth milky skin.

Two opposites joined to make one.

She didn't know what to expect when she looked up, but it certainly wasn't the burning of desire in Bruce's eyes. She only saw the blue orbs for a fraction of a second before his lips suddenly claimed hers.

A spectrum of feelings washed through her in unexpected waves; want, need, happiness… was that… love?

The absurdity of that outweighed the craziness of her not being afraid of him, though she knew she certainly should.

_He's a stranger, Selina. Push away. Push away, now._ But that was only part of her mind; the part that was always unsure, the part that would tell you to do what others would.

But even her logical part had no say in the matter. It remained silent as Bruce deepened the kiss, and pushed her back into the sheets. There was a dull thud as the bowl hit the soft floor.

"Selina…" His voice momentarily cleared her clouded mind. "I know you're doubting me- which is understandable but-"

"Shut up and kiss me already." She pulled him back down by his tie, and he willingly gave in to her demand.

* * *

**_So, as some of you may have noticed, I edited all the previous chapters :) I found them horrible to be honest, so I just had to change them. I remember that I was half asleep when I wrote the few first chapters, which is probably why they were bad :P_**  
**_Also, as some have already mentioned, Bruce was more than a little bit of a softie, something I came to dislike. So, though he might still be on the 'softer' side, I tried to keep him closer to his normal self._**  
**_And as always, review ;) I love reviews. xxx- Harley Grace_**


	10. Lord of Order

_Review replies are below! Thank you guys ;)  
I really want to give you the next chapters! So they'll be up quicker than usual. Thanks for being so patient and all :)_

_Can anyone guess which new character will be introduced into the story? The title is a very obvious hint..._

**CHAPTER 9- LORD OF ORDER**

"Is he... talking to the air?" Nightwing squinted at the screens displaying the last security recordings of the cave in confusion. "I mean, look, he's getting angry or something… and _there's something there at that one spot_."

"It does seem rather odd." Alfred commented as he leaned over the controls.

"Either there's a good explanation for this… or he's officially lost it." Dick exclaimed, earning a disapproving whack on the shoulder from Alfred. "It's like he's- Wait! Stop it right there!"

Superman froze the screen. Where Bruce had stood ranting to something unseen mere moments ago was nothing.

"He disappeared!" Clark mused. "That's… incredible."

"Rewind it!" Dick demanded urgently, and Clark obliged. He spun the rewind switch back and stopped when Dick put his hand up. He was impatient and practically bouncing on his heels.

Now intently focusing on the screen, all three men witnessed Bruce bounding up the stairs towards the computer, scribbling a note, sprinting back, reaching out his hand and-

Disappearing. Just like that.

"He didn't even take his suit." Nightwing spoke through the thick silence. "He _never_ goes anywhere without his suit."

"That's what's worrying you?" Superman spoke in disbelief. "Shouldn't we first question how on earth he just… just-"

"Poofed?" Dick suggested.

"Yeah! He poofed!" He threw his arms out wide as if to make his point. Superman paced back and forth, and Dick felt a painful stab in his chest at seeing how similar an action it was to what Bruce did. He hadn't realized he'd missed his second father so much…

"Sir Kent, you're beginning to agitate me." Alfred said curtly. "Pacing will not help, and this is clearly beyond anything the League or you have ever experienced."

"The League!" Superman took off into the air. "Alfred! You're a genius!" Taking the old man into a quick and unexpected embrace, Clark turned to nod at Nightwing, and then made his way towards the exit.

"Hey!" Dick yelled in confusion. "Where are you going?"

"Watchtower!" Superman replied in new-found excitement and resolve. "I know people who can help us there. In fact, I already have someone very particular in mind…"

* * *

"So… where do we go from here?" Selina hesitantly asked as she tried to warm her bare hands. Bruce knew she wasn't asking that question in terms of direction. She was asking where they, as a couple, were going.

"Ahead." Was all he said. How cryptic. That's one trait she already figured out about him. That, and his ambiguous answers.

"As opposed to going back?" Her eyes displayed her confusion as they walked down the road. "Is that a good thing?" She hadn't meant to ask that aloud. She quickly tried to correct herself. "I mean… Bruce, I want to know you." She exclaimed somewhat guiltily, as if ashamed of confessing this.

"You _do_ know me."

"Hardly." She muttered. "Let's face it. Neither one of us know where we're going here, or what we're even _doing_. I want to know the _real _you."

_You did, once_, Bruce thought.

Though the past three days had been perhaps the best in a very long time, Bruce felt himself slowly slipping into depression. It wasn't like him to give in so easily, but the truth was that he wasn't; there was just more being placed onto his shoulders. More responsibilities. More things to worry about.

How was Gotham doing? Was the League functioning without him? Were his sons safe? Had Tim obeyed his orders? Had Alfred forgiven him for taking off? Were his reasons for leaving selfish?

And most importantly, what would he do when his time was up? He couldn't just leave Selina… not since the moment he laid eyes on her. And _definitely_ not after last night. He wouldn't be able to function… and if he were, he'd just be the empty shell of a man.

_Four more days..._

"I'd like to know you more too." Bruce protested, and Selina frowned. He'd gotten her this time, something which brought a small unexpected smile to his face.

This was his chance to get to know her more. He'd known her in Gotham of course, but she was different then. More on guard. What made her change this time? Was it the desperation of needing to be with someone? Was it the fear of being in an unfamiliar place?

"There's really not much to tell." Selina said hastily as her eyes darted around. Her heart beat accelerated as she felt beads of sweat beginning to form on her forehead.

How was she supposed to explain that she didn't even know anything about herself? About the world? About _anything_?

Her head throbbed painfully as the all too familiar feeling crept over her. The headaches simply didn't want to leave her alone. She was about to get another onslaught of images, she just knew it.

_Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it,_ she chanted. Why here? Why now?

They entered Time Square, a place which had become one of her favorite parts of the city. Except that now the flashing lights and whizzing ads did nothing but agitate her.

An image caught her eye in particular.

**MAN OF STEEL**

**JUNE 14**

The blurred image of the flying man leaving a red streak across the sky seemed to trigger what hit her next; her knees shook as they threatened to give out.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

She felt someone squeeze her hand, then stop her and firmly take her shoulders.

"Selina?" Bruce asked as he gazed at her in uncertainty, but his voice was far away, miles away, universes away, as blackness began to creep into the edges of her vision.

Bruce caught on fast and was already directing her away from the crowd and supporting her weight, his eyes suddenly angered. But by what? Was he angry at her for constantly falling unconscious?

Yeah sure, it could be seen as rather rude, she certainly wouldn't like it if someone kept on fainting when they were going out, but could she help it?

Or did he know something she didn't? Could he perhaps have the answers?

Could it be that he even knew what was wrong with her?

"Just hold on a little Selina." He said softly, as if not to startle or agitate her. "Just a little further. Hold on."

He swept her up into his strong arms as they entered through a side door to a building.

Then all went black, but not for long. The darkness was quickly replaced by a scene playing out before her eyes. It began from where her last vision ended…

"_I've merely come to take what's rightfully mine…"_

"_Sure, buddy, and what might that be?" She asked hotly as she unwound her whip, and brought it in front of her. _

Take that for a warning, freak.

"_Perhaps you could help me find him. It shouldn't be too difficult… he dressed like a bat, after all."_

_Comprehension fell upon her like a ton of bricks. She smacked her whip in anger against the roof as she took menacing steps towards him._

"_And why do you need him, exactly?" She asked through clenched teeth. _

"_He needs to fill a void he created. Someone from another galaxy, another dimension, has died. He needs to travel over, and take his place. I'm afraid that's how the balance works."_

_The way he said it made Selina's skin crawl. He was onto something… were his words true? He did look supernatural, and not in a good way._

"_Or I could seek him out myself…" The mere thought alarmed her more than she thought it would._

_"Please, you can't just __take__ him!" She tried to keep the pleading out of her voice. She had a reputation to uphold after all, and if anyone were to hear Catwoman beg like this…_

That's not what's important! Think Selina, think! You have to get out of this mess… somehow steer him away.

_"It needs to be done. The balance has been disturbed and must be replenished."_

_"That's crazy! He'll lose everything he ever knew!"_

_"He'll still have his memories-"_

_"Making it all the more worse for him, can't you see? There has to be another way…"_

**There has to be another way. **

What the heck have I gotten myself into?

* * *

"How may I assist you, Superman?" Fate asked as he approached the Man of Steel. "I do not like being unnecessarily called upon."

"This isn't without a reason, believe me." Superman said. "I have something for you to look at." He gestured towards the main computer, where the scene of Bruce's vanishing act played out before them. "I believe this is your area of expertise."

"And why would you think so?" Fate asked.

"Before Bruce disappeared, he mentioned Selina- Catwoman- being in a parallel universe."

"Intriguing." Fate said. Surprisingly, his voice was troubled. "This is… unexpected. And worrying."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I believe that this so called Catwoman has been fooled… or there has been some misunderstanding. I must see to it at once."

"But how do you explain this?" Clark asked urgently as Fate took flight, in the process of opening his portal. "How do you explain his disappearance? I came to you because you were the only one I could think of!"

"The Guardian of the Bridges has crossed his boundaries. He was meant to make sure no being could travel between universes in order to preserve the order."

"What do you mean? How did you know of these Guardians?" Superman asked, beginning to get frustrated. Nothing made sense.

"Because," Doctor Fate said, "I created them."

* * *

_**ONE MORE QUESTION (sort of unrelated):** If it were possible, would you rather have Batman and Catwoman marry openly, or keep it a secret? Almost like Romeo and Juliette, just not so overdone and dramatic... :P_

**Guest:** _To be honest, the inter-dimension thingy is starting to confuse me :P It's all muddled in my head, but hopefully the plot won't confuse too many people..._

_**Fireworks Feeling:** Yes, I liked your idea for the movie, and it worked so perfectly too! Thank you for saying there was nothing wrong with the chapters before, it makes me feel very happy, but still, I just HAD to edit them :P _

_**Guest:** Here's your next chapter ;)_

_THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! 3 _

_And thank you all for the movie suggestions for the previous chapters ;) It was much appreciated. _


End file.
